


【擎蜂】告白

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 正极宇宙的擎天柱突然黑化，大黄蜂却选择了留在疯狂的暴君身旁。





	【擎蜂】告白

 

擎天柱听到脚步声越来越近。他没有抬头，继续坐在桌前整理数据板上的资料，“噢，你今天可比平时晚了几塞分。”

 

没有回应。当然，他也没指望对方会有回应。他伸出一只手，拍了拍自己的大腿。黄色的小型身影主动走过来，坐在他的腿上，被他揽在怀中。

 

大黄蜂并不是不喜欢如此。无论如何，他也无法拒绝他的怀抱——坚硬又危险，随时可以将自己碾碎的怀抱。他当然知道正在抚摸自己胸甲的这只手曾肢解过无数战败者的机体，而他却依然为这只手带给他的电流波动而颤抖不已。这让他忽然感到一阵恶芯。

 

擎天柱对小机子的反应很满意。“让我想想，”他用轻松的语气说着，“今天卸掉你的什么呢？”

 

大黄蜂本能地抖了一下。细微动作传递到擎天柱的机甲上，似乎令他更开心了，“你在害怕。但你应该是我最勇敢的小副官，不是吗？”

 

大黄蜂不置可否。一个塞周前，当其他汽车人仓皇而逃只为远离这个突然疯狂的暴君时，他竟选择了留下。也许吧，也许是勇敢，也许是什么别的他不愿意承认的东西。

 

“就这个吧。”擎天柱举起大黄蜂的左臂，随着清脆的金属断裂声，将他的小臂装甲生生扯了下来。

 

疼痛令大黄蜂猛抽一口气，他却依旧拒绝发出声音。每一天，擎天柱都会卸掉他的一部分装甲。他正在一点一点地拆解他，连同他芯中所剩无多的希望一起，从他的火种上剥离下来。然而更让他感到恐惧的是，他开始习惯于此了。

 

“真是勇敢的小战士。”擎天柱抄起桌上早早准备好的医疗工具，低下头，仔细为他处理伤口。“我为你准备了一副新的装甲，比你现在这身破烂玩意好得多。我还给你想了个新名字。”

 

大黄蜂撇过头，试图阻止自己看向擎天柱猩红的光学镜。他怕从中看到他自己不该有的幻想。

 

“Goldbug。你喜欢吗？”擎天柱放下手中的工具，将大黄蜂的头雕扳回来，面对自己，“你将会更强大，我们会一起干掉所有胆敢反抗汽车人的渣滓，将他们扔到熔炼炉中，看着他们一边尖叫一边化成铁水。”

 

黄色的小机子安静地坐在他的身上，保持着沉默。

 

“你喜欢吗？回答我。”

 

“……”

 

“如果你这么不愿意说话，那我下次干脆卸掉你的发声器好了。”擎天柱的指尖轻轻划过大黄蜂喉间的机械器官，语气轻柔得像是伴侣间的耳语。

 

“Optimus.”

 

“嗯？”

 

“总有一天，我会找到让你恢复的方法。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”擎天柱突然大笑起来，又突然暴怒地开始吼叫，“没人能阻止我，没人能阻止，就算是你也不能！”

 

“不，我永远都不会阻止 _ **你**_ ，Optimus。”大黄蜂喃喃道，像是说给某些已经不存在的事物。

 

“这宇宙都将是我的，而你，必须看着我得到它。在那之前——”擎天柱平静下来，望向那双湛蓝色的光镜。

 

“别想着逃跑，否则我会卸下你的四肢，将你挂在我充电室的墙上。你会是一个绝美的装饰品。”

 

“如果你背叛我，我就杀了你，扯出你的火种，装在水晶盒子里，永远摆在我的办公桌上。”

 

“至于你那漂亮的机体，当然要抛光之后泡在防锈液里，放到铁堡大厅的正中央。你觉得如何，我的小蜜蜂？”

 

大黄蜂闭上光镜，竭尽全力不让清洁液落下来。擎天柱不喜欢这样，而他也不愿让自己看起来软弱。

 

他知道，这是他的暴君对他最温柔的告白。

 

“……好，我的君王。”

 

他感到一只冰冷粗糙的大手覆上他的脖子，手指一根一根逐渐收紧。

 

啪嗒一声，擎天柱打开面罩。

 

大黄蜂在窒息的眩晕中，被迫昂起头，亲吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的君王=my liege，是个疯得很彻底的紫擎。  
> 虽然并不打算扩写这个短篇，但脑补过一点点结局：Bee从未放弃拯救OP的灵魂，但意识到一切不可逆转后，Bee选择了与OP同归于尽。


End file.
